La charla
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: [30vicios] Apenas rompía el cascarón, como para irse tan rápido. Y tampoco iba tan atrás en el camino como para que le diera la charla de la abeja y la flor. ¡JÁ! ¿Cómo explicar eso? ¿Cómo decir que todo iba lento mientras los dos, porque no era el único inexperto, aprendían de eso? [Kurosaki's Family]


**30 vicios.  
** **Tabla Universal | Reto 01: Un día antes.  
Notas de autor: **Escribir siempre será terapéutico y antes de meterme en fics más enredados, quiero hacer aquellos más ligeros. Y para avanzar con mi reto personal de hacer fics de mis fandoms, tomo un prompt oficial. Que estrenada ya estaba aquí. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo pretendo darle amor a sus personajes.

* * *

 **La charla**

 **Capítulo I: Una charla entre padre e hijo _(s)_**

* * *

Al ver el rostro somnoliento de su hijo, Isshin sonrió con descaro y midió el tiempo para ejecutar su plan. Él refregaba sus ojos por haberse desvelado y no prestaba atención a nada más, por lo que él decidió ser paciente hasta que se diera cuenta de que lo veía y mientras terminaba de despertar, él tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café, sin dejar de sonreír porque su hijo estaba creciendo y se volvía todo un hombre.

Él que creyó que ese momento de madurez no llegaría nunca, hasta había renunciado a los sueños de convertirse en abuelo pronto. Sin embargo, el tiempo le daba su recompensa y frente a él estaba su hijo con algo más que ojeras debajo de los ojos. Quizás exageraba pero, ¿era él o tenía más vellos en la barbilla?, ¿Las entradas de su frente se estaban pronunciando más? y mejor paraba porque se iba a poner a llorar cuando lo que tenía que hacer era conversar con él, porque como buen padre era su deber guiar a su hijo en cada etapa de su crecimiento. ¡Ah, pero qué orgullo! ¡Mejor reía! Ni el tamaño de la taza ocultaba su enorme sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Ichigo frunció el entrecejo al sentir su mirada encima de él.

―¡Bueeeeeeeeenos días, Ichigoooo! ―saludó como siempre y puso todo de sí para resistirse a saltar hacia él.

En respuesta, Ichigo ladeó su rostro y bostezó. ―En serio… ¿¡Qué!?

Isshin negó y seguía riéndose. ―Nada… ―resopló, seguro de que no aguantaría más porque su pecho no era bodega. La situación iba tal y cómo lo pronosticó, al sentirse observado, Ichigo se molestaría y empezaría a hacer preguntas y justo cuando el bombardeo iniciara, sería el momento adecuado del acto estelar de esa mañana, del día, de la semana… ¡Del año!

―¿Qué tanto me ves? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―¡Lo mucho que has crecido! ―secó una lágrima de orgullo que escapó de su ojo derecho.

Vio que su hijo frunció el entrecejo mientras parecía meditar su respuesta, aún sufriendo los efectos de apenas despertar.

―No estoy de humor ―resopló y se dispuso, mejor, a ignorar a su padre.

Isshin midió cada uno de sus movimientos, de cómo suspiraba fastidiado y revolvía su cabello para después estirarse hasta alcanzar una rebanada de pan tostado para untarle un poco de mermelada. Esperó hasta que lo vio darle una mordida y masticar un par de veces antes de hablar.

―Ah, pero anoche ¿qué tal estabas?

Ahogó la risa cuando vio que un intenso rubor recorría el rostro de su hijo, y no era precisamente por estar atragantado.

―¿¡Qué!?

― _Q-u-e s-i a-n-o-c-h-e_ ―habló prolongadamente y con discreción, era su modo de demostrarle de esa gran complicidad entre padre e hijo que tenían, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Ichigo apretó los labios, una vena palpitaba en su frite ― _e-s-t-a-b-a-s d-e h-u-m-o-r…_

―No.

Alzó las cejas, sintiéndose retado.

―Yo que conversé con tu madre esta mañana para decirle que eres todo un hombre y es hora de _esa charla_ ―suspiró derrotado, dejándose caer en su asiento.

―¿¡Qué!? ―volvió a preguntar, sentía que la quijada se le había trabado por el impacto.

―Vi y escuché todo ―Isshin se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.

Abrió los ojos. ―¿¡Qué!?

―Nadie me lo contó, yo lo vi… ¡Yo te vi! ¡Yo lo escuché! ―en un rápido salto se había puesto de pie para abrazarlo, sin que Ichigo se levantara de su asiento ―¡Los vi! ¡Los escuché!―lo estrujó fuertemente conforme hablaba ―¡Los vi dormir juntos!

Ichigo se puso de pie para apartarse de su padre, sin importarle no tener nada de delicadeza en el acto.

―¡Yo no dormí con alguien! ―exclamó desesperado y tan fuerte que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Todo su cuerpo, no solo su cara, estaban totalmente rojos.

―No tienes por qué mentirme, soy tu padre ―extendió sus brazos para volverlo a abrazar pero Ichigo lo impidió poniendo su mano en su rostro para apartarlo ―¡Le prometí a tu madre tener _esa_ charla contigo! ¡Y el momento es ahora! ―hacía todo su esfuerzo para acercarse.

―¡Qué no! ¡Detente! ―su voz sonó como súplica y desquitó su furia con él mismo, porque no tenía razones para rogar si podía empujar a su padre hacia atrás y salir de ahí sin mirar atrás o, pensándolo bien, era mejor mandar a su padre lejos para que lo dejara tener un desayuno tranquilo.

―¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ―preguntó con preocupación. Yuzu intercambiaba la mirada entre los dos, era su forma de buscar respuestas.

―Están haciendo más ruido de lo normal ―Karin estaba más fastidiada que preocupada, a diferencia de Yuzu.

Un poco culpable, Ichigo se enderezó y decidió dar el tema por zanjado.

―Nada ―en realidad, nada pasaba. Nada pasaría. Sus oídos no escucharían aquella charla que su padre quería darle.

―¡Su hermano durmió junto con su novia! ―los tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ―¡Es hora de la charla que le prometí a su madre que les daría!

Ichigo sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y se había quedado pasmado, con el rostro ardiendo. Yuzu y Karin lo veían, también estaban sorprendidas por lo dicho por su padre. Las dos estaban avergonzadas y él ni siquiera quería pensar lo que se imaginaban.

―¡No digan estupideces! ―Karin reclamó luego de un momento, aún el rubor coloreaba su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Yuzu, ella aún estaba cubriendo su boca con sus manos y no parpadeaba ―¡Tú no puedes decir eso tan fácilmente! ―le reprochó a su padre y luego mandó una fulminante mirada a Ichigo ―¿Qué significa esto?

―¡Nada! ―indignado se volteó hacia otro lado. ¿Cómo podían acusarlo de algo así?

―¿Qué hiciste hermano? ―Yuzu lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y llenos de preocupación.

―¡Nada! ―volvió a decir pero Isshin negó y eso le causó conflicto a Yuzu. Ichigo, aún con el rostro sonrojado, vio a su hermano ―¿Ustedes vieron o escucharon algo? ―ambas negaron ―¿Ven? ¡El viejo está loco!

Isshin sintió que tres puñaladas se clavaban en su corazón cuando todos sus hijos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, se sobrepuso al dolor para poner orden en esa casa. Ninguno se libraría de esa charla, en especial Ichigo por ser el mayor.

―¡Los tres escúchenme! ―elevó la voz para que lo oyeran bien y claro pero para su desgracia fue ignorado por sus tres hijos. Yuzu y Karin se habían sentado en la mesa para servirse su desayuno e Ichigo estaba por salir de la cocina ―¡Ichigoooo! ―gritó para detenerlo ―¡Tienes que escucharme, tú más que nadie! ―en un saltó trató de patearlo para detenerlo pero su hijo lo había esquivado.

―No quiero.

En el suelo, Isshin vio a su hijo marcharse.

Karin suspiró. ―Todo es tu culpa…

―¿Por qué? ―Isshin balbuceó triste ante el reclamo de su hija.

* * *

Ichigo suspiró cuando se recostó en su cama, se sentía abrumado por su padre. A pesar de que no le sorprendía para nada su conducta, que siempre había sido un entrometido en los asuntos de todos ellos y estaba medio loco. De verdad, ¿qué padre saltaba desde el techo de la casa para darle los buenos días de la manera más _efusiva_? Solo el suyo.

Solo su padre hacía eso y más. Como suponer cosas dónde no las había. Y _ESE_ era su problema ya que ahora lo perseguiría para darle esa charla que debió haberle dado años atrás pero que no tuvo tiempo para dársela porque se encargó de salvar tanto este mundo como el espiritual y porque tardó en brotar. O como su papá diría: rompió muy tarde el cascarón a diferencia de muchos jóvenes de su edad y pues esa charla se retrasó.

Y ahora debía mantener la guardia en alto para que no lo tomara desprevenido, porque su padre no se rendiría por más latigazos de indiferencia, por más golpes, por más lejos que lo mandara a volar o por más que gateara en el suelo una vez que lo rechazara o confesara que gracias a la escuela ya sabía de _"eso"_ que quería hablarle ―y porque no era ningún tonto, aunque nada de _"eso"_ había pasado, sabía que precisamente de _"eso"_ trataba la charla de su padre―.

A sus casi diecinueve años de vida no era tan _pollito_ como suponía su padre. Solo era bruto porque seguía su naturaleza y tenía los genes de su papá. Era incómodo de tratar con su padre y se avergonzaba porque era algo medio bueno ―estaba ahí sin usar ya que simplemente fue algo que no cruzó por su mente en el pasado― y no era ignorante. Sabía de dónde venían los bebés pero estaba muy lejos de pensar o llegar a eso. Apenas empezaba. Bastante difícil fue reconocerlo como un sentimiento _amoroso_ y fue mil veces más complicado a la hora de hablarlo en voz alta con la receptora de dichos sentimientos.

Y era ridículo porque podía pelear con medio mundo con tal de defender a los suyos pero estaba tan retrasado en cuestiones amorosas, apenas rompía el cascarón, como para irse tan rápido. Y tampoco iba tan atrás en el camino como para que le diera la charla de la abeja y la flor. ¡JÁ! ¿Cómo explicar eso? ¿Cómo decir que todo iba lento mientras los dos, porque no era el único inexperto, aprendían de eso? Y, sobretodo, ¿por qué diantres tenía que dar detalles de algo tan personal? Que su padre se conformara con lo que ya sabía y que no viniera a él queriendo dar cátedras de precaución cuando no venían al caso porque muy apenas _habían_ pasado cosas... y con lo de anoche...

Al sentir que su rostro ardía, se sentó de repente sobre su cama y miró hacia la ventana, buscando distracción.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba viéndolo?

―¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―el rostro de su padre estaba pegado al vidrio mientras lo llamaba.

Rodó los ojos. Oh no, venía el intento de charla. Y mejor se puso de pie para salir de su habitación, sin abrirle la ventana a su padre aunque estuviera colgando, tal vez debería abrir la ventana para patearlo y así deshacerse de él por más tiempo.

―¡Ic…go! ―Isshin se pegó más al vidrio al ver que su hijo se marchaba.

―¡Lo siento, no se te entiende! ―se giró para que viera que se burlaba de él ―¡No te entiendo nada! ―agregó, cuando escucho balbuceos inentendibles ―¡Adiós! ―alzó la mano para despedirse, esta vez sin ver atrás.

Con los ojos llorosos y el corazón roto en mi pedazos, Isshin resbaló lentamente por la pared de la casa... su hijo seguía siendo un _punk_ rebelde con la única diferencia que ahora tenía novia y podría llevarla, él a ella, por el mal camino.

 **~O~**

Isshin no se rendía y sabía aguardar por sus oportunidades… y la oportunidad era ¡Ahora!

Con sus hijos reunidos en la sala, caminó de puntillas hasta quedar frente a ellos. Los tres lo observaron y antes de que le reclamaran por tapar el televisor, él extendió sus brazos.

―¡Aquí, frente a su madre! ―tenía el rostro alzado y los ojos cerrados, bañándose del aura divina que solo su amada Masaki podría darle ―¡Es hora de hablar! ―quiso sonar un poco severo porque se era un padre firme y nada cruel.

―No otra vez… ―Ichigo refunfuñó, revolviendo su cabello. Había pasado varias horas tranquilo pero todo se acababa tarde o temprano, era una verdadera lástima.

―¿Vienes por lo mismo? ―Karin suspiró totalmente fastidiada.

―Anoche mientras patrullaba sus habitaciones ―habló rápido, antes de que huyeran de él ―se suponía que debían estar dormidos pero ¡ICHIGO! ―gritó, señalándolo con su dedo índice. El aludido se sonrojó y se volteó para otro lado ―¡Estaba hablando con alguien!

Las dos hermanas voltearon a verlo, estaban impresionadas.

―Con Orihime ―respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Ichigo sintiera escalofríos.

―¿Si o no, hermano? ―Yuzu ladeó su rostro.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y maldijo. ―¡Estaba solo! ―se defendió de inmediato y de repente, abrió los ojos al escuchar las risas de sus hermanas ―¡Maldición! ―habló entre dientes, golpeándose mentalmente.

―¿Y por qué dices eso papá? ―Yuzu lo vio confundida…

―Porque escuché voces…

―Pudo estar en hablando por teléfono o en videollamada ―Karin apoyó su codo en el descansabrazos del sofá para a cunar su mejilla en la palma de la mano, seguía fastidiada.

Ichigo se puso de pie de un salto y asintió con vehemencia. ―¡Exacto! ―dio unos pasos para encarar a su padre pero de premio solo recibió un cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder.

―¡Ey! ―reclamó, frotando su frente ―¡Eso dolió!

―¿Entonces pasaste la noche hablando por teléfono o por Skype? ―Karin, sin cambiar de posición, se rió de su hermano mayor y luego negó cuando lo vio sonrojarse. Esa era una afirmación sin palabras que todos entendieron ―Skype… ―agregó después.

―¡Aah! ―Yuzu aplaudió y suspiró aliviada.

―¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Aún no termino de hablar! ―aclaró su garganta y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a su hijo, lo hizo maldecir por la fuerza que tenía y por la habilidad, que lo tomaba con la mente volando en otro lugar y se aprovechaba de ese descuido ―hablaste con tu novia hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos… juntos ―señaló, viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido, lo veía igual a como Ichigo lo veía a él ―por eso es hora de hablar.

Ladeó el rostro, con desconcierto. Había la remota posibilidad de que su padre tuviera la cabeza en otro lado.

―¿De qué vas hablar…?

Isshin alzó su mano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo. Estaba ofendido. ―¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Aquí frente a tu sagrada madre, mi amada esposa, te lo diré! ―respiró intranquilo e Ichigo hizo por devolverle el golpe. Pronto los dos se vieron envueltos en un ir y venir de puñetazos ―¡Esas no son formas de despedirte de tu novia!

―¡Tú no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas! ―gritó sin dejar de aventarle puñetazos ―¡Además dije _"buenas noches, Orihime"!_ ¡Si vas a escuchar las conversaciones del resto, escucha bien! ―se quedó sin aliento y no le importó que su noviazgo fuera el tema de conversación de su familia. ¡Era normal hablar con su novia! Ella solo le contaba de su largo día y de lo cansada que estuvo, él le dijo que durmiera y le deseó buenas noches, dispuesto a cortar la videollamada, pero Orihime había insistido en hablar con él un poco más de tiempo y pues cayó rendida. Él la observó unos momentos y se durmió también... ¡Y su padre! ¡El chismoso de su padre lo vio todo!

No sabía si estaba enojado o avergonzado o qué. Pero sentía la cara roja y que la sangre le hervía. Apenas estaba aprendiendo y al tener tantos testigos, se sentía más torpe. ¡Lo estropeaban!

―¡Pero también debiste decir, _"Dulces sueños, Orihime"!_ ―respondió a todo lo que le lanzaba y le decía ―¡Yo hacía eso con tu madre y se ponía feliz! ¡Debes hacerlo también! ―lo único que quería era aconsejarlo, que aprendiera ya que había salido del cascarón.

―¡Ya me cansé de esto! ―paró esa interminable pelea con un fuerte golpe que impactó la quijada de su padre, dejándolo fuera se servicio por el momento. Respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento. Quería reclamar más pero no tenía caso, los golpes hablaban mejor que él.

―¡I-chi-Ichigo! ―con dificultad trataba de pararse, debía enseñarle más modales.

Pero su hijo mejor lo ignoró y dio media vuelta, Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encorvó al caminar sin dejar de refunfuñar por eso.

―Ichigo ―alzó el brazo para intentar alcanzarlo.

―Es tu culpa… ―Karin negó.

Yuzu se había puesto de rodillas para girarse hacia atrás y ver la dirección que tomó su hermano. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro porque aunque pareciera que las cosas eran iguales en su casa, había pequeños cambios que se notaban mucho.

Prueba de eso era Ichigo porque aunque peleara con su padre y renegara de sus consejos, al final del día ―durante la noche cuando hablara con Orihime― aplicaría parte de lo que decía en sus charlas. Y esta noche, si quería escucharlo desearle buenas noches a su novia, tenía que afinar su oído para ser un discreto testigo...

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Alguien tiene que avanzar con todos los prompts acumulados y también está la terapia de por medio. Pensé que era buena idea sacar algunos viejos headcanon (charlas entre padre e hijo que tiene novia, charla entre Orihime y las cuñadas y charla entre Orihime e Ichigo) para llenar algunas lagunas como en qué momento pasó, cómo fueeeeeee, no quise asustarte xD (O sea, cuándo se hacen novios, cuándo lo cuentan a la familia y pues Isshin exagerando que su pollito rompió el cascarón). Espero que les guste, review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!

PD: sí, amo a la familia Kurosaki KSSKDFSDF *hearts*. Algún día dominaré su arte y pues extrañé a Kazui D:.

 **Prompt utilizado:**

Imagine Person A and Person B in a Skype call (webcam optional) when Person A falls asleep in the middle of it. Person B decides to let them sleep since Person A had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.

Bonus if Person C walks in to find Person B has fallen asleep too.

Extra bonus: Person C won't stop saying how Person A and B have 'slept together'.

 **Otros:**

81\. _"Sweet dreams."_


End file.
